


Let Go - An Artwork (Banana Fish)

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: In another lifetime, a boy named Lao had dropped his knife and considered a second option.In another lifetime, the boy known as Ash Lynx had watched the promise of his future unfurl before his eyes until it became far too large to ignore.In another lifetime—things were as they should have been.FIC BY GLORIFIEDSCAPEGOAT





	Let Go - An Artwork (Banana Fish)




End file.
